Hunted: Distored Paintings
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Saburo. He had a job, living alone from his annoying brothers. It seems that nothing will ever go wrong. He was badly mistaken. He received a strange letter telling him to go to the mansion. Upon reaching there, he saw he had to collect 10 pieces with someone creeping up on him... Was it a cat?


The Hunted: Distorted Paintings

Rain falls onto the grounds as Saburo stood before the mansion. It was big about two floors high, he had never seen anything liked it. With a gulp, he looked down onto his paper and read it to himself. When he was done, he walked onto the slippery stairs as the rain continued to pour. Sending raindrops onto his skin, he hissed to himself. He never liked rained but this note was curious to him. Without another thought, he walked towards the door and silently opened it.

Heading inside, he found out that the place was abandon. No one was around to greet him and the lights flickered into the huge hallway as it dims down. Saburo never felt more scared in his life. He shivered and took a step forward. There were two thin long tables to the side of him. A statue stood in front of him as he smacked into it. Hurting his nose, he backed off and glanced up at the statue. It was a statue of slender cat. Then thunder rolled as the lightning flashed outside.

The rain clacker onto the window as Saburo walked on. He was an Cypher, a crossed breed of green snakes. He had an wonderful life without his six annoying brother constantly bugging him. He used to live in a house far from this mansion. He clicked on the flashlight he brought with him. His eyes widen with fear and he continued to walk. The hallway also have two sets of stairs, each one on every side as he flashed his flashlight up onto the brown ceiling. The lightning flashed again startling him as he looked around.

He never had seen this place or heard of it. "Was it built long before I moved in?" he wondered carefully, heading up the stairs into the second floor. As he climbs onto the second floor, he finds a strange object sitting on top of the toilet in the room next to him. He blinked and looked inside. The bathroom was dark like most of the rooms he seen in. There was a sink and a toilet sitting across from one another. In between was the bathtub as he flashed his light around before grabbing the object on top of the toilet.

Then he heard something. It sounded like a sound of a wolf. It's high pitch sound echoed through the mansion as he glanced around. Wondering who made that sound, he decided to walk towards the source of it. But the sound was silent seconds later and he was met with the sounds of thunder and lightning. With nothing else to do, he decided to find the other nine object scattered throughout the two floors.

Walking back into the bathroom, he found another open door and walked through it. The next hallway was also dark like the main hallway he was in. Shivering, he walked forward. But something stopped him; there were two sounds merging together into one. The same sound he heard earlier with something unusual. Like the sounds of someone thumping, he gasped but no voice came from his voice. He broke into a run, heading into the next room at the end of the hallway. But there was no objects here except for another door.

He walked through the door presented to him. The sounds continued; echoing through the mansion. He knew someone was with him. But he dared not to find out as he walked into another room. he found another object on the bed. This room has two beds laying next to one another; with one space apart from one another. Two objects lay here in the room. One was sitting on top of the red bed and the other was hanging onto the wall.

He went to grabbed them both, noticing that the room wasn't a square shape but a circle. Two entrance doors were on either side of him as he grabbed the two objects. Frowning, he ran towards the door he didn't went through and found himself back at the hallway. A new sound emerged from the silence, replacing the thumping sound as it ringed through the mansion. His heart was racing fast, pumping within his body as he ran.

Running into nowhere, he found himself in another hallway. There are three windows off to the side; but there was an object at the end of this hallway. Darkness continues to haunt him where ever he goes and he walked forth. Breathing slowly, he took a glanced around the place. Nervous and paranoid, he grabbed the fourth object hanged on the wall at the end of the hallway. Then made a run for it, back into the bathroom he goes as the sounds gotten louder in his ears. he had thought his ears were bleeding.

Another howl startled his thoughts as he reached another hallway. Seeing that there are four doors on either side of him, he had hope he could get out of here. He was out of breath as he panted heavily. His heart continued to race as he walked over to the first room on the right of him. Then he saw it and his eyes widen and he nearly dropped the flashlight. There sitting by the window was a white wolf. The rain fell onto the wolf as it watches the sky.

The wolf was also wearing a black suit with the triangle fur showing above it. Saburo walked backwards into the hallway again. Then turned around, heading into the second door behind him. He saw the same wolf standing by the window. Still staring at the window, Saburo was startled and walked back again. He was nervous now as thoughts filled his mind. "Who was that wolf and why was he doing here?" Another sound startled him as he looked back into the room. The wolf turned its head slowly, smirking at him.

He took off running into the third and forth rooms. Picking up the fifth object before him, he ran back into the hallway and ran back towards the first. Thoughts filled his mind again as he looked back upstairs. Seeing that the wolf was not after him again he smiled slightly and walked off. Into the main hallway he was in, he found himself in the dark hallway again with faint lights shining on both sides of the hallway. He consciously walked on. His paws shaking uncontrollable as he walked further into the darkness.

He had hope; he would never see that wolf again. He was so wrong as he reached another set of stairs. A sense of fear rushed through him and he nervously looked back. The glow eyes were staring back at him through the hallway as he gasped. Stumbling back onto the stairs, he hits his head onto the set of stairs and was unconscious. The wolf walked towards the unconscious body and sighed.

Objects: 5 out of 10


End file.
